(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for managing a carrier of a base station, a terminal, and a method of managing a carrier of the terminal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a terminal and a base station can operate a plurality of carriers in order to extend a data transmission band, and the carrier is called a multi-carrier. In a wireless communication system that supports a multi-carrier, carriers are classified into two kinds, wherein one is a primary carrier and the other is a secondary carrier.
The primary carrier is a carrier for transmitting and receiving various control information and data between a base station and a terminal, and one of several carriers is used as a primary carrier.
The secondary carrier is a carrier for extending a data transmission band when transmitting and receiving control information through the primary carrier. In this case, resource allocation information about all carriers is transmitted through the primary carrier, and the terminal receives resource allocation information of the primary carriers, determines whether data of a secondary carrier are transmitted, and processes the corresponding data.
The primary carrier and the secondary carrier of the terminal can be changed while operating due to a reason such as a distribution of a load and a channel change.